Not Another Slave Story!
by Rosalind Arnauld
Summary: This is not a parody of other slave stories, I'm just not good with titles. Rated M cause not even I, the author, knows what will happen in this story. Hermione has been captured and is now the slave of a man named Nox. Will Ron be able to save her?


Dear Reader,

The story you are about to read comes from my mind. But sadly the only character I own is the mysterious Nox. Ron, Hermione, and any other characters that will pop up here and there belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Please after you are down reading rate and review. I love to know how I'm doing and if I should write anymore.

Happy Reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron rolled over on his side, his hand searching for Hermione's hair. _There it is_ he thought with a smile. He started stroking the bushy brown mass as his wife slept. The red headed man gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

When Lucius had become Minister of Magic, he had passed a law saying all Muggle-borns and Squibs become slaves. Since then Ron had been doing his best to hide Hermione. It wasn't an easy feat- Lucius had outfitted his minions with trackers that led them right to the Muggle-borns and Squibs. But his wife was clever and put up a shield around them.

Ron put his arm over Hermione's stomach before drifting off into dreamland. His dreams were interrupted by their bedroom door being suddenly kicked in. The wizard woke up quickly and reached for his wand. But the man in a black cloak had his already in hand and hit him with a spell. At once the red head began feeling groggy and his eyes were once again closing.

He heard Hermione scream his name before he heard a SMACK! "'Mione," he murmured before he completely lost conscience.

After quieting the woman, the mysterious man slung her over his shoulder. Then he Apparated out of there. They reappeared right outside a black oak door with a silver snake on it. He knocked once, paused, and then knocked again. A small house elf, who had been expecting him, answered and let the wizard and his captive in. "Master is this way," she squeaked and led him up a flight of stairs then down a hall.

The house elf went inside the small drawing room before him. "Nox is here, Master," she said, bowing to another man sitting in a chair. The master was a long blonde haired man known through out the Wizarding world. "That is all then Tale," Lucius said, dismissing his servant. Tale bowed again and left.

Nox entered and set Hermione in a chair. She sat there glaring at the Minister. Nox saw this annoyed Lucius and moved to correct it but was stopped. "Ignore her. She will be dealt with later," the blonde man said in a non caring voice. "Yes sir," the cloaked man said. He sat across from Lucius and removed his hood.

"Now there is a small matter of your payment. I believe that you wanted to keep this Mudblood, is that right?" Lucius asked, pretending he did not remember. His eyes flickered over to the glaring witch, taking in her disheveled appearance and her livid face. Nothing would give him more pleasure than to break that woman.

Nox licked his lips before answering. "Yes Minister, I would like to keep her." His hands nervously played in his lap as he glanced at Hermione. His gaze was not lustful, as Lucius's had been, but warm and appreciative. It was not a random thing that he had signed up to bring her in. Ever since Hogwarts he had wanted her and if he had to take her against her will, then so be it.

A look of annoyance crossed Lucius's face but it did not stay long. _A promise is a promise,_ he thought a little regretfully. Then he stood up and so did the other man. "Then there is nothing more to discuss. Good job and good luck," he said, showing off that famous Malfoy sneer. The Minister did not make any move to shake hands and instead summoned up Tale to escort his guests out. Nox walked over to Hermione and offered her his hand. She glared it down and stood up without his assistance. He took her arm, so she would not escape, and they both followed Tale back down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.

Outside Malfoy Manor, Nox Disapperated, holding Hermione's hand tightly. Apperation was not his most favorite form of travel, it squeezed the breath out of him, but it was the quickest way to get anywhere. Again they reappeared outside of a door, except this one was more worn and was jade green with no snake on it. His hand gripped Hermione's more tightly as he opened the door to his house.

Inside was a dark and dirty living room. A thick coat of dust made it impossible to see the carpet, strange liquids coated the walls, and the room was littered with empty Butter Beer bottles. Nox led his captive through the room, muttering something about her cleaning up tomorrow. Hermione's eyes widened as she thought about cleaning up this mess, especially if this is what the rest of the house was like. She felt a surge of pity for house elves and the horrible messes they are forced to cleanup.

Nox pocketed something he had picked up from an end table and led her out into a hall that was as dirty as the other room. They walked down it till they reached the end. A clean red door stood out from the dirty grey walls. "This will be your room." He said and opened the door. Hermione gasped because this room was really clean.

Hermione quickly took in the rest of the room. There was a big king sized bed with a fluffy white comforter shoved into a corner. There was a pine dresser right by the door with a mirror hanging over it. The witch groaned inwardly as she noticed the room's lack of windows. Nox loosened his grip on her and gently pulled her over to the bed. He sat down and motioned for her to sit beside him. Reluctantly, Hermione sat down and felt her body tense up. The wizard softly stroked her pale cheek, smiling as he thought back to his school days and how often he had wanted to be like this with her. "Sweet, sweet Hermione," he muttered into her hear. He felt her jump slightly and sighed before pulling himself away from her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said quietly, his light blue eyes on the floor, looking downcast.

Nox stood up and Hermione sat there, looking up at her captor. She felt nothing but rage towards the man. And a little fear. What did he want to do to her? What sick fantasies would he force her to do? She didn't have long to dwell on these thoughts. Nox suddenly got really close and kissed her on the cheek. She quickly scooted away from him only to be slapped on the spot his lips had just kissed. "DON"T DO THAT!" He bellowed at her, his smooth features torn up with rage. Hermione whimpered and cowered, her hand on her cheek. She looked up at the crazed man with fear in her eyes.

The wizard calmed down after a bit and looked down at the scared woman. Pain grabbed his heart and squeezed. Swallowing, he quickly left the room, waving his wand behind him. The door shut and locked. Hermione sat there, shivering in a ball and slowly relaxed. She laid down in the comfortable bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Silent tears coursed down her redden cheek and she wished that Ron would find and saved her.


End file.
